


turn off your phone

by dumbochan



Series: photo inspired ficlets [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in under an hour lol, Kuroo pretty much thirsting after his man, M/M, dance au, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: kuroo sits in on one of sawamura's choreo sessions.





	turn off your phone

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to one of my favorite jay park songs and was like “dance au. iwaizumi and daichi create it. kuroo drools.” and this baby was born. :) inspired by this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3aCcm0LOwA) too.
> 
> can you imagine iwadai dancing to this? because i can, which is i wrote it.
> 
> crossposted on tumblr.

Kuroo usually doesn’t sit in on Sawamura’s dance practices or classes. He’s usually not allowed. Sawamura gets shy about his skill, which Kuroo finds absurd, and bans him from seeing any of his dances until they’re already uploaded to their studio’s YouTube channel, which Kuroo finds unfair.

 

He’s quick to show Sawamura his latest projects, asking his opinions on the flow of his moves, if one seems to be awkwardly placed, if he hit the beat right… he welcomes any feedback Sawamura will give him. So when he was asked by Sawamura if he wanted to see what he’s been slaving away on, Kuroo jumped on the opportunity quickly.

 

This piece was a joint effort between Sawamura and Iwaizumi, and Kuroo was told that the song was in Korean. Sawamura never specified why, but Kuroo had a feeling Iwaizumi was trying to impress the new half-Korean, half-Japanese dancer from Busan they’ve just recruited. Oikawa was his name, and Kuroo was half-surprised when he found the other dancer sitting in on the dance practice too as he entered the room. “Hey Kuroo!” Sawamura greeted, chugging down some water as Iwaizumi played around with the speakers. Kuroo walked over, placing a hand on Sawamura’s shoulder and massaging gently.

“Thanks for finally letting me see something before the YouTube community does.”

“Anytime.” Sawamura laughs, “I’ll need your phone though.”

“Why?”

“Can’t have you trying to leak spoilers. This is an exclusive practice.”

Kuroo places a hand over his chest, feigning innocence, “Like I would ever do that to you.”

“You’ve done it to Bokuto…on multiple occasions. I don’t want to put it past you.”

“And here, I thought you loved me.”

“I do love you.” Sawamura admitted, making Kuroo’s head spin, they shared these words many times before but Kuroo still dies a little every time he hears them grace Sawamura’s lips, “But I also don’t trust you. Phone, now.” Sawamura held out his hand and Kuroo dug into his pocket, handing over the smartphone. “Thank you for your cooperation.” Sawamura smiled bright, leaning to place a quick kiss against the corner of Kuroo’s mouth, “You can get this back after, now please take a seat next to Oikawa, Kuroo-san.”  

 

Kuroo made his way over to where Oikawa was sitting with his back against the full length mirrors. “Hey.” He greets.

“Tetsu-chan, welcome~”

“What brings you here?”

“Iwa-chan needs some feedback, and maybe I can help you understand the lyrics.” Oikawa teases, elbowing Kuroo in the side as he takes a seat on the ground.

“Why? Are they suggestive? Has your knight decked in Nike corrupted my precious Dai-chan?”

“Actually, I heard Dai-chan is the one who picked the song out of all the options presented to him. The song is called ‘Turn off Your Phone’. It’s about sex.” Oikawa answers bluntly, and Kuroo wills himself not to blush. It’s not like he’s a prude, also, he and Sawamura have an amazing and healthy life in the bedroom, but for some reason, just the _idea_ of Sawamura dancing to such a sensual song does things to his heart.

“Are you to ready? We gotta get started for Mattsun comes to kick us out.” Iwaizumi explains, his thumb hovering on the play button on his phone.

“Yes, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa answers with a mock salute and Kuroo just nods, his eyes following where Sawamura stands in the center of the room. Iwaizumi pushes play, and Kuroo’s heart starts pounding with the beat, in both anticipation and anxiety.

 

They have different dance styles. Kuroo’s moves are more fluid and smooth, while Sawamura’s are more on point and hard. Sawamura has a lot of control over his body, easily able to hit each beat, sometimes it’s a subtle, but its always intentional. This dance, though a collaboration, is no exception.

 

From the beginning, Kuroo was entranced, watching Sawamura’s (and Iwaizumi’s) body hit every note, sometimes following the flow of the lyrics, every move sharp and precise. A little tease of Sawamura lifting his shirt and showing off a bit of abs and a trail of hair that disappeared into his sweats had Kuroo’s mouth filling up with drool.

 

Watching the dance, the song obviously coming to it’s chorus, based on the up in tempo and witnessing Sawamura do a pelvic thrust so in tune with the beat while perfectly transitioning into another dance move had Kuroo’s eyes widening, trying to figure out how a dance that is supposedly not completely thought out and perfected could _look_ so technically perfect.

 

Sawamura wasn’t one to incorporate a lot of body rolls, that was more Kuroo’s specialty, but Kuroo was damn proud when Sawamura (and Iwaizumi) transitioned one dance move into a smooth body roll down on his knee.

 

The dance overall did not focus on body rolls, more on technical popping moves and smooth fancy footwork, but with the confidence Sawamura (and Iwaizumi) oozed, every bit of this choreography dripped sexiness. Kuroo didn’t understand the lyrics, but and he wondered if Sawamura googled a translation, trying to fit some moves and gestures with the meaning. Kuroo will have to ask later when he’s gotten Sawamura alone, maybe look up the lyrics himself, maybe they could even listen to the song in full together, and Kuroo can help him come up with more moves…

 

The dance ended too soon for Kuroo, he wanted more, and his eyes met Sawamura who was brimming with happiness from the way the first run through turned out. Kuroo was immediately ready for a repeat. “So what do you think?” Sawamura questioned, and Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but nothing came off his tongue.

“I think you broke him.” Oikawa teased, and maybe he was broken, but it was okay. He kind of wishes he had his phone, so he could film the moves and watch them on repeat until they are burned into his own memory. Maybe Sawamura knew he’d feel this way and confiscated the device for his own good.

“I think…” Kuroo began, “I’m going to have to see it again. Before I can effectively criticize you.” The all-knowing smirk Sawamura gave him, told Kuroo that he saw right through that lie.


End file.
